


Taking Two Steps At Once, pt. two

by germanjj



Series: Once You've Crossed That Line [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Two Steps At Once, pt. two

Jared closed the door silently behind him, let it fall in the lock with just a quiet "click" and made sure not to make too much noise when he put his bag and shoes away. His babies must have been outside, playing in the backyard, because they would have run into the hall by now, making a fuss, although Jared had only been away for the weekend.

Jared was relieved. He knew that he had to face Jensen eventually but he wasn't quite ready yet. He even thought about sneaking upstairs and heading straight for his bed for a second but then his common sense won and he took a deep breath before he made his way to the kitchen where he could hear the faint noises of Jensen rummaging around.

Jensen.

The few days in L.A. had changed nothing about Jared's vivid memory of the night in the car. The night where he had been drunk and desperate and horny. The night where they had pushed their relationship to a level Jared knew nothing about. Didn't know where it left them.

"Jensen."

His friend turned around and looked up at him, unsurprised, just like he had only been waiting for him to enter the kitchen.

"Jared," Jensen nodded, his voice low and careful.

Jared leaned against the doorframe, not making another step into the room, towards Jensen. And the other man mirrored his action, leaned against the fridge, folding his arms across his chest.

"I ...," Jared started and stopped. He didn't even have the slightest idea how to start this.

"Look, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I am so ... embarrassed of what I did and ... ." He looked up through his bangs, one hand kneading his neck and he couldn't even remember ever being this nervous.

But Jensen didn't meet his eyes, kept his gaze low on the ground, licking his lips in concentration.

"What the hell are we doing, Jared?" Jensen whispered then, looking up, his eyes pained and confused.

Jared looked up, stopped in his tracks. "Wh ... what?"

"We've been doing this for years, man. And I don't even understand it!"

Jared rarely had heard Jensen that way, sounding so ... desperate. "I ... Jensen, I ... ." He took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart. Then he shook his head. "Jeez, I wish I could tell you something, but I got nothing. I don't know. I'm so sorry, but I don't know."

"I love Danneel. So much," Jensen insisted and it hurt Jared even more to see that there was no doubt in Jensen's words. Jared flinched at the thought that he put something like that in danger.

He buried his face in his hands. "I know. God, Jensen, I'm so sorry."

"But at the same time, I love you."

Jared looked up so fast he was sure he had pulled something. But the faint pain in his neck didn't even register right then. "Jensen," he whispered, his mouth slack.

Jensen blushed and shot him a small smile. "Don't look so surprised man. Do you really think I would still be here if I didn't?"

"I ... . I don't know what to say," Jared told him honestly, his mind still spinning with the words Jensen had said. 

Jensen took one step towards him, raising his arms. "Nothing. There's nothing you have to say, man. But we have to stop. Please, Jared. We have to stop this thing sooner or later, or I can't do it anymore. I can't handle the two of you."

Jensen voice had fallen lower and lower, the last words he barely whispered. "I don't wanna have to give up on either of you. Please, Jared."

Jared nodded frantically, his chest hurting. "Of course, Jensen. God, of course. It's gonna be okay, I promise."

Jensen hesitated before he let out a deep breath, his body visibly relaxing. "I was gonna make dinner. You want some?" he asked, his voice still a little off.

"Yeah, sure," Jared answered a notch too loud, although the thought of food turned his stomach once more.


End file.
